<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red tulips [podfic] by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742867">red tulips [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue'>InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bin loves red tulips, so it's the perfect way for myungjun to confess. until it isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red tulips [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts">vonseal</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597000">red tulips</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal">vonseal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much gratitude to Seal for writing this fic and letting me make my first podfic out of it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgfly.me/i/XdYCzH">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Length: 06:17</p><p> </p><p>File size: 4.8MB</p><p> </p><p>Link: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4lgio4tw5hvtd3/Red%20Tulips%20-%20Vonseal.mp3?dl=0">on Dropbox; read only for now but will update with download link from Jinjurly soon!</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>